Nanaue (Prime Earth)
Nanaue at some point made it to Atlantis, where he hopes to become the next big crime boss. | HistoryText = Early Life Time on the Suicide Squad Basilisk Taking down Grifter Shortly after the battle with Basilisk a telekinetic gunslinger known as the Grifter (Cole Cash) infiltrated Belle Reve for unknown reasons. Waller, who had had dealings with the man before when he stole confidential information from her, unleashed Shark and the rest of the Squad on him. The Squad found it difficult getting past Cash's telekinesis. King Shark was eventually able to get the drop on him by biting him, which allowed the rest of the Squad to close in and render the Grifter unconscious. The Squad then brought the unconscious Grifter into an interrogation room. The Squad promptly left the room under Waller's orders, allowing her to have a private conversation with the Grifter. Eventually Waller let Grifter go because of their past together in Team 7. Hunt for Harley Quinn The Undying Man attack Mitch Shelley.]] Shark and the Squad were later tasked with capturing a man named Mitch Shelley. The Squad found him in a library where Deadshot put a bullet in his head, this perplexed the Squad as Waller had indicated that he would put up more of a fight. On the way back to the extraction point Shelley's body exploded and he was reborn with the ability to absorb and project energy. He quickly used these powers to lay waste to the Suicide Squad including Shark. He then pursued Deadshot and Light, in an altercation that lead to Light's death. In the same altercation Shelley was once again killed by Deadshot, however this time he came back alive with the ability to transform into liquid metal. Meanwhile due to injuries sustained while battling Shelley, Nanaue threw up Yo-Yo. The remaining Squad members (except Deadshot) headed back to their nearest headquarters where Deadshot promptly arrived in a helicopter. He was being controlled by Shelley, who was controlling his movements by covering Deadshot in his own liquid body. Deadshot (with enhanced strength provided by Shelley) ripped through the Squad and confronted Amanda Waller. Amanda wanted Shelley so she could study how he resurrects. The pair came to an agreement in which Shelley would allow her to kill him and keep one of his hands to study, allowing both parties to be satisfied. Hunting Vibe The Birds of Prey Atlantean Kill Team Serving N.E.M.O. .]] Sometime later Nanaue joined N.E.M.O., short for Nautical Enforcement of Macrocosmic Order. This shadowy organisation basically functioned like the illuminati, controlling everything via the oceans. The Order had recently been revealed to the World by Aquaman, shortly after Black Manta gained leadership of the organisation. Keen to impress his new masters King Shark began terrorizing the coast of San Francisco. Shark freed dozens of prisoners from Alcatraz and transformed them into shark mutants, hoping to build a new army for N.E.M.O.. King Shark was not left unopposed, a new iteration of the Teen Titans watched over San Francisco. When the Titans began hunting Nanaue in the ocean he attacked them in their boat. After a brief confrontation King Shark fled back to his secret lair. The Titans soon tracked Shark down to his lair after he kidnapped a reporter where they defeated him and his mutants, driving him away from San Francisco permanently. False Allegations Sometime after joining N.E.M.O. King Shark decided to live a peaceful life, living as a nomad in the oceans. However he was soon captured by the military forces of Markovia under the command of General Aleksander Jansen. He was put on trial under the false charges of assassinating and cannibalizing the Markovian General Stefan Laurent. He was found guilty of these charges and sentenced to death. However Captain Beckers of the Markovian military believed Nanaue was innocent so contacted the Justice League. In response Wonder Woman arrived to rescue King Shark. She freed King Shark and used the Lasso of Truth on him, proving to everyone that he was innocent. It was revealed by General Jansen that he was the mastermind behind Laurent's death and had tried to use King Shark as a scapegoat. Free of all charges, King Shark was escorted to the ocean by Wonder Woman where he was handed over to Aquaman. Shark then travelled to Atlantis with the King of Atlantis where he made a home for himself in the lower levels of the city. Atlantean Crime Lord The Tyrant King , the tyrant king of Atlantis.]] After making a home for himself in the Ninth Tride (level) of Atlantis, Shark quickly began building a new criminal empire in the depths of the sunken city. Eventually Aquaman was usurped by an xenophobic extremist named Corum Rath who ruled the city with an iron fist. Rath activated a magical device known as the Crown of Thorns which formed a magical barrier around Atlantis so no-one could enter or leave. Mera, the fiancee of Aquaman, spent weeks using her hydrokinesis in an attempt to rip down the Crown of Thorns. Eventually she found a way to get through the barrier, however the magic used to do so made her loose the ability to breathe under water. Some of King Shark's minions discovered her in this state and brought her to King Shark who put her in an oxygen tank. Nanaue didn't do this out of any compassion, rather, he wanted to use her as a bargaining chip. Around the same time Krush, one of the major crime bosses of the Ninth Tride, vanished mysteriously. The disappearance of Krush left a power vacuum in the Ninth Tride, a vacuum Nanaue intended to fill. He soon began muscling in on the other bosses' turf, participating in many street frenzies. Bringing down the Crown During one of his many turf wars King Shark was greeted by Aquaman, who had survived the uprising and was building a rebellion against the tyrant Rath. King Shark immediately attacked Aquaman on sight, thinking he had come for a fight. Aquaman was able to convince Nanaue to stand down and told him that he believed Rath would soon begin wiping out the impoverished of the Ninth Tride, as he was an elitist who hated mutants such as King Shark. The former king wanted King Shark to pledge his allegiance to his rebellion. Shark told Arthur that he would consider his offer and handed over Mera to the Aquaman as a show of good faith. When Aquaman returned to hear King Shark's offer Nanaue told him that he would pledge his assistance to Arthur's cause if he could guarantee that the next monarch would treat the people of the Ninth Tride well. Arthur ensured Nanaue that Mera would be the next monarch of Atlantis, and that if Shark were to help it would have to be now as the rebellion planned to assault the Crown's generator without delay. King Shark refused Aquaman's offer, believing Rath was too strong. Nanaue pondered Arthur's offer more after the Aquaman began his assault on the Crown. He soon changed his mind and led his forces assist the rebellion. With the combined might of the rebellion and the gangs of the Ninth behind him, Aquaman was able to use his trident to bring down the Crown of Thorns. | Powers = * : Because of his unique heritage (his mother is human and his father is shark god) Nanaue possesses a physiology truly unique to himself. His physiology is far superior to any normal humans. ** : Because of his shark like physiology King Shark is able to survive both above ground and under water. He is also able to talk without any hindrance while completely submerged in water. ** ** ** : Because King Shark lives in some of the deepest parts of the ocean, Nanaue is able to move with ease even while 1086 pounds of pressure are applied on him. He has been able to land punches on Aquaman powerful enough to harm the king of the seas. ** ** : King Shark is able to withstand the huge pressures of deep ocean, which applies 1086 pounds of pressure per square inch. He has taken punches from Aquaman without suffering any major damage. | Abilities = * : King Shark runs a successful mafia in Atlantis. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Unlike most of his alternative versions, Nanaue looks like a hammerhead shark. | DC = None | Wikipedia = King Shark | Links = }} Category:Sharks Category:Demigods Category:Crimelords